Choosing Fates
by sirsquintalot
Summary: Two children born into a war between universes. One can save both, while the other can destroy both. Peter finds a way to save both universes, but will he be willing to make the sacrifices he needs to make to do so?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! This is my first Fringe story, so I'm not quite sure about it. I hope you guys like it :).**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to the brilliant, yet oh-so-evil JJ Abrams.**

She wanted to go home. She _needed_ to go home. If she stayed in this place any longer and they'd kill her. Either through the experiments they were putting through, or when she simply became useless to them. Her only option of survival was escape. First, she needed to overcome the effects of what ever the number of drugs they had pumped into her. Clearing her mind as best as she could with the piercing head ache, she concentrated on accelerating the drugs effects.  
" Patient is crashing!" A voice yelled. " Quick, unstrap her and put her onto the bed!" As soon as the orderly released her from the restraints, she reacted. Knocking the man against the stainless steel, she grabbed the needle and injected the doctor before bolting out the door.

The siren blared, alerting the security of her escape as she ran down the hall. Reaching the elevators, she punched in the code that she saw the guards punch in every time they dragged her from the cell she spent most of her time, to the labs where they conducted the tests. Several guards started to yell at her and shoot as the doors open. She fell into the small space and just managed to hit the button for the top floor. Leaning against the the cold wall, she allowed herself a small breath as she willed the elevator to go faster, trying not to break down just yet. No guards had made it to the level yet, which gave her enough time to break the window and climb out of it. Barely registering the pain of the scars the broken glass created on her arms and legs. She could feel herself getting weaker as she headed towards the cliff of the island.  
" You don't want to do that Alya," A voice called behind her. Turning around, the girl saw the man with the same face as one she used to feel safe with. Now, even just hearing his voice sent chills down her spine.  
" Just step away from the edge child and we'll make you all better." Alya glared at him and the security guards that surrounded him. Not diverting her gaze from his, she walked back slowly, clearing her mind of everything bar one place as she dropped off the cliff and into the water below.

" Astrid! Have the order for the cane toads arrived yet?" Walter asked from the other side of the lab.  
" Do I even want to know?" Peter asked as he came in.  
" Not really," Astrid said, making the younger Bishop smile.  
" Ah! Peter! Did you bring any doughnuts? The ones with chocolate sprinkles?" Walter asked, doing his usual hopping/dancing walk he did when he got excited.  
" Yes Walter, I brought the doughnuts you've been pestering poor Agent Farnsworth for the last three hours for," Peter sighed.  
"Good, I can't concentrate without a good blood sugar level," Walter said. Peter just shook his head as he handed his father the box. He had no idea what Walter was concentrating on, there hadn't been a case for a couple of weeks now, and he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know. He made his way to the desk that acted as his space in the lab and sat down in front of the computer. Normally, he'd be in the field with his partner, Olivia Dunham, chasing down the bad guys or getting more evidence that he would help his father sift through. But since it had been quiet lately, Olivia had taken the chance to get a day off and spent it with her niece, Ella. Peter smiled at the thought. He was glad that she was taking time off, after everything they had been through she needed it. He could only imagine what she went through on the other side, and then coming back to find out that the other Olivia had taken over her life, had entered into a relationship with him. He felt the usual mixed feelings about the topic. Anger at being fooled, betrayed by the alternate Olivia and his biological father for going through the switch, disappointment in himself for not paying more attention to the difference, for not knowing and, the one he hated himself most for, longing for the relationship he had with the alternate Olivia. He wanted to go back to the time when he was happy, thinking that for once in his life, something went right and he got to be with his Olivia. That not only was she with him, but that she was becoming more open with him, because of him. He hoped that one day, he would get that, with the right Olivia, but knew that it would be a long time yet, if it happened at all. They had been making progress, after the event with the Observer, in mending their relationship. Taking small steps back to the way they were before the whole mess with the other side was introduced. But then the case with Simon happened. While she didn't shut him out completely, Olivia had become more reserved, like she was when they had first met. At first he couldn't figure out why. Then it hit him; Simon must have said something about his confusion over his feelings for the alternate Olivia. Bastard should have stayed out of it. He didn't know what his thoughts meant, only that he had them. Peter decided not to confront Olivia about his hypothesis. He didn't want to ruin any chance he had of regaining her trust again. Instead, he made an effort to subtly show where his loyalties, and his heart truly lied. 

"Son!" Walter called out, pulling Peter out of his thoughts. " Come here, I want to show you-" A loud thud cut Walter off mid sentence. All looked three looked at each other.  
" What was that?" Astrid asked cautiously, making her way to the middle of the lab. Another thud sounded, enabling them to locate the source; the deprivation tank. Peter was the quickest to react, rushing over to the tank as the doors opened. To their shock, a dark haired, teenage girl wearing nothing but a hospital like gown came out of it. Peter could instantly tell she was about to pass out and grabbed her to stop her from falling. She looked up at him, her blue eyes half closed and muttered a single word before she collapsed.  
"Daddy?"

**A/N: This is basically an introduction chapter. I'll try and post the next one up as soon as I possibly can, but only if you guys want it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey to all reading this. I'm so sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. Uni has consumed all aspects of my life -_-'. However, spending the day with a room of six year olds has seemed to rejuvenate my writing bug, so here is a new chapter :). Thank you to those who reviewed- I love you 3 Feedback would be appreciated with this :)**

**Disclaimer: Maybe in an alternate Universe where all is right with the world- but in this one, the ones you know and love are not mine :(**

"Daddy, why do I have to go to preschool?" Alya asked her father, fidgeting with the hem of her favourite dress as they drove to her school.  
" So you can learn new things and meet new people," He said.

" But I already learn lots at home with you, mama and grandpa," She said.  
" Yes, but you don't meet new people your own age, do you?" Her father reasoned.

" No, but I don't want to." He looked at the dark haired girl in the rear-view mirror with a frown.  
" Why not?"  
" Because they'll think I'm a freak." Alya's father stopped the car and looked at his four year old daughter. She looked so small, even in her booster seat, but he knew that she was wiser beyond her years. Her ability seemed to have made her so.  
"Sweet heart, you are many things," He said. " Smart, gifted, beautiful and as stubborn as you mom, but the one thing you are not, is a freak."  
" But I can do things that other kids can't," Alya argued. " And I know things I shouldn't."  
" Yes, and that's all thanks to grandpa, but that doesn't make you a freak," He said, looking into her blue-green eyes. " It just makes you special. And if any of the other kids calls you a freak, tell them not to be jealous, you're sure they're one too." He watched her carefully as she processed what he said. Finally she gave him a small smile that reminded him so much of her mother.  
" I'm telling mama that you said she was stubborn." Her father chuckled.  
" Fair enough, I'm sure she's called me much worse things," He said as he continued driving.

_Fringe-fringe-fringe-fringe-fringe_

Olivia Dunham would have given just about anything not to be where she was. Normally, she loved her job, fighting crime and saving the world- usually doing more of the latter as of late, but today was supposed to be her day off. She was looking forward to spending the day with Rachel and Ella, shopping to replace everything that she had either thrown out or given away. However, whoever controlled the fates seemed to have it out for her, because just as they got their food from their favourite Cafe`, Broyles had called her in. She had tried to get out of it, once again threatening to quit, but he saw through her bluff and told her to meet the Bishops at Massive Dynamic. Rachel had been understanding, but Olivia could tell she was disappointed at losing her shopping and quality time opportunity. She was just as disappointed.

" So what happened?" Olivia asked as she walked into the observation room the assistant had shown her to. She saw Walter in the corner, muttering over some data with Astrid helping him while Peter stood in front of a large window, looking into the room next door. Peter turned to look at her with a frown on his face.  
" Not entirely sure," He said. "One second, we're doing paper work and Walter was doing god knows what, the next; a girl climbs out of the deprivation tank and proceeds to pass out." He pointed through the window where they could see a teenage girl, lying in a hospital bed and attached to an IV drip. Olivia raised her eyebrows.  
" She came out of the deprivation tank?" Peter nodded. " So she's from the other side?"  
" It's a strong possibility," Peter said. "Though we can't know for sure until she wakes up. But that's not even close to being the strangest thing about this girl."  
" What is then?" Olivia asked.  
" As you know, the only way one can safely travel between the universes is if one has cortexiphan in their blood, if they're hitching a ride with someone who does," Walter began to explain before Peter could. Olivia nodded, urging him to go on.  
" Since we have brought this young girl here, we have run every test that exists. She has lethal doses of LSD, sedatives and something that looks rather similar to my Brown Betty, flowing through her systems."  
" Yet she's still alive," Olivia summed up.  
" Not only that my child, but her body seems to have shut itself down to flush out the drugs and I presume to heal itself from the effects," Walter said. "It's quite remarkable."  
" So what you're saying is," Olivia said. " That this girl appeared out of nowhere, has been given enough drugs to kill someone and put herself in a coma to reverse the damages."  
" To sum it up, yeah," Peter. " But that's not all. Going through her tests results, we can't find any cortexiphan, or anything to that effect, in her system."  
" None?" Olivia asked, frowning. " Then how did she end up in the lab?"  
" That's what Astrid and I are trying to find out," Walter said. " But so far we haven't anything that would explain her sudden appearance in my lab. And what's worse is that I'm almost out of red vines."  
" So what do we do then?" Olivia asked.  
" The only thing that we can do," Peter said. " Sit around and wait until she wakes up." Olivia let out a sigh. Why couldn't Broyles have waited until after the girl had woken up to call her.  
" Well in that case, I think I'm going to get us all coffee and Walter some redvines," She said.  
"Oh, that would be lovely dear, thank you," Walter said, smiling at her.  
" Hang on, I'll go with you," Peter said, grabbing his coat. " I feel like getting a pizza anyway."  
" Sure. Astrid, call us if she wakes up before we get back," Olivia said.  
" Of course," The younger agent said. " And can you get me a vegetarian? Walter has put me off meat for a little while again." The two nodded and chuckled as they walked out.

_Fringe-fringe-fringe-fringe-fringe_

"How's Rachel and Ella?" Peter asked as they waited for their pizzas.  
" They're good," Olivia said, smiling a little. " Ella's gotten so big since I saw her last."  
" Hmm, I can imagine," Peter chuckled. " God I haven't seen her since before the crazy business of the other world. She must be a giant now." Olivia couldn't help but laugh. Peter always seemed to know what to say to make her feel better. She wasn't sure if he'd realised it, but his inadvertently way of saying the other Olivia didn't talk to her family made her feel better. It was nice to know that at least on of the most precious things in her life wasn't tainted by _her._ Olivia stole a quick glance at Peter. It had been just over a month since the night she broke down and said she couldn't be with him. In that time she thought about everything that had happened, not just to her, but to him as well. How he must have felt being with her, only to have found it was a lie, how hard it must be for him to live with what it was like thinking that he had that with her, and no longer having it.  
" I was wrong," She said. He turned and gave her a questioning look. " To blame you. I was having trouble re-adjusting and everything reminded me of her being me and me being her- and it's not your fault. I mean, over there, I was her and no one, not her boyfriend or her colleagues noticed the differences either. So it was wrong of me to assume that you would've noticed and thought something was wrong." Peter smiled at her. Olivia rarely apologised for anything, so he knew how sincere she was being.  
" You don't need to apologise Olivia, you went through a lot," He said. " I just want to know that we can move on from this and at least go back to the way we were before the whole mess."  
" I think we can," Olivia said. " It won't happen straight away, but I want to move on pass this."  
" Order for Bishop!" The guy at the front counter called before Peter could respond.  
" Well, I don't know about you Agent Dunham, but I think that this occasion should be celebrated with a slice of pizza," He said as he got up and went to get their pizzas. Olivia smiled to herself. She wasn't quite there yet, but she could feel herself getting back on track. For the first time since telling him that he belonged with her, she felt like she could be happy again and be around Peter without her heart breaking.

_Fringe-fringe-fringe-fringe-fringe_

" I can't find it!" Walter exclaimed loudly, making the others jump slightly. The four of them had been in the observation room for a few hours now, waiting for the girl to come out of the coma. Olivia had spent most of the time assessing the girl, comparing her injuries to the ones she had gotten from the other side. The girl's body looked frail, like it could break at any moment. Her pale skin was covered in bruises and cuts, clear indicators that she had been abused. Wherever she had been, it was bad. Olivia instantly sympathised with the girl and felt drawn to her, most likely because of the similarities of the situation she had been through and the one the girl was going through now.  
" Calm down Walter," Peter said, getting up from his seat and moving towards his father.  
" I can't calm down!" Walter said. " This girl has somehow travelled from the other side without any repercussions to the stability of the universe and yet has no cortexiphan in her system and I don't know how!"

" Just be patient Walter, I'm sure that she will be able to tell us when she wakes up," Astrid said.  
" What happens if she can't?" Walter asked. " What happens if she doesn't know how she did it and she's stuck here?"  
" Then I'm sure you will do all that you can to get her back home," Olivia said. " Just like you did with Peter and how you tried to do with me." Walter calmed down and smiled at her.  
" Yes, I will most certainly try," he said, and then returned back to the data as if nothing happened. The other three occupants of the room exchanged looks and shook their heads. Sometimes the older scientist was truly unpredictable when it came to his morality issues. Peter sat back down in his chair, reading his favourite book. Olivia still had the copy he sent to _her_, after he explained why he sent it and not wanting to create a bigger rift than there already was. It was probably stashed in some box in her new apartment, waiting to be unpacked. She, on the other hand, went back to the window, looking at the girl as the doctors checked her vital signs. Despite the drip and restraints the doctors put on her so she wouldn't convulse off the bed, she seemed peaceful in her state, as if she was somewhere that made her happy. Suddenly she opened her eyes and sat upright, startling the doctors. Olivia could tell she was disorientated and scared, not knowing where she was. Without a word, she made her way to the room, hoping that she would be able to calm her down before she hurt herself. The girl seemed to relax and ceased fighting against the restraints when she saw her, even giving her a small, unsure smile. Olivia returned the smile.  
" Hi," She said. " Sorry about the restraints, you were shaking pretty badly when you were unconscious." The girl's smile faded, replaced with a small frown at this, though Olivia wasn't sure why. She went over and undid the belts on the restraints, freeing the girl's hands.

" How are you feeling?" She tried to talk, but no sound would come out. Olivia put her hand reassuringly in hers. "It's ok, you've been through a lot. Talk when you feel better. My name's Olivia Dunham, I'm an agent with the FBI." She watched the girl's reaction carefully, seeing the frown deepen. " Do you know what the FBI is?" The girl raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, eyeing her with caution. What ever trust she seemed to have had when she initially walked in seemed to be disappearing. _I'm not giving her the answers she was expecting, _Olivia thought. _She must know the other me- but the other side doesn't have an FBI, so how would she know what it was?_  
" Well then you know that I'm here to help you. But for now, I'm going to go back outside and let the doctors do their job and make sure that you're all better, ok?" Fear flashed in the girl's eyes and she grabbed onto Olivia's hand. She knew why she was scared.  
" Don't worry, these people won't hurt you," She reassured her. " I'm just going into the room that's on the other side of that window over there." She pointed to the window, where Peter was standing on the other side, watching. The girl relaxed and gave him a full smile. " See? You'll see me standing right over there and I'll make sure that the doctors won't do anything to hurt you, ok?" The girl looked back at her and reluctantly nodded and released her hand.  
" Remember, I'm just through the glass," Olivia said before walking out. 

" Maybe she's from a different universe entirely," Walter mused as Olivia walked in.  
" Do you think it's possible?" She asked.  
" Of course dear, there are an infinite amount of universes," Walter said. " She could be from one where their mental ability evolved to such a state naturally and therefore didn't need cortexiphan to access it. I'll have to have some brain scans done now that she's awake."  
" Well, what ever the case is, she needs more time to recover," Peter said, not taking his eyes off the girl. " She's been through a lot." Olivia joined him at the window, watching as the doctors ran the tests. As if sensing their gaze, the girl looked over and gave them a small, sleepy smile. Both smiled back at her and watched as she fell asleep again. Where ever she was from, they would have to find out later.

**A/N2: Whoa, this chapter kind of ran away from me. Seriously, that's not even close to what I wrote down in my draft O_O. Ah well. Gotta love midnight ramblings XD**


End file.
